BigBrudda
Jeffrey Ridgway (born January 22, 1989) mostly known now as BigBrudda is an American YouTuber who mostly makes vlogging videos, he also has a younger brother named Jesse Ridgway '''or mostly known as McJuggerNuggets. ' History '''Jeffrey '''started his YouTube profile in April 12, 2015. At the start of his YouTube account he made a deal with his fans, If his video gets over 10,000+ likes he will upload 'Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair (SECOND ANGLE). '''He did get the 10,000+ likes and he uploaded the video how as he promised. After that he did a Q&A which he did questions and answers, Then made a love advice video with advice for love, and showed a trailer of McJuggerNuggets Paintball Prank Teaser. Well he did recorded his self pranking Jesse, But then their uncle sprayed Jeffrey with water and Jesse breaked his camera. After Jeffrey made a video where he breaked their dads trophies so he coud be mad Jesse, He broked them because Jesse broke his camera lens. In April Jeffery's account got hacked by an un named anonymous person. He took back his account on April 29, 2015. All of his original videos were taken down by either him or the hacker. After he got his account back put a test film up of him with his new Go Pro attacked to the back of his dog titled: "Test film with Go Pro fetching dog." It is currently unknown what he is planning on doing next. On April 29 Jesse, or "McJuggerNuggets" uploaded a video of him playing with his new Xbox 360 that he got in his fan mail. He heard a knock outside the trailer and found one of his trophy eagles attached with masking tape. There were giant letters on the car that read: "Big Brudda is watching you!" We don't know if this was Jeffery because since he has not admitted to it. Jesse believes it was him. The only other people that this could be would be Tom, his cousin, or his dad. We know that his dad doesn't know really how to work YouTube or Jeffery's channel name for that matter. And Tom hasn't been seen outside, nor does would he do that, or if he cares. All sings right now point to Jeffrey for this incident. The BigBrudda channel was the fastest growing channel on YouTube when McJuggerNuggets featured it. Quotes * What the hell is going on? * A little island native over here.... * GODDAMMIT!! * JESUS F*CKING CHRIST!! * The Play Button is mine, bitch! * He should not be doing this.... * Is that my fucking goddamn computer smashed to Smithereens?! * Oh WAH! * See you on the other side! * Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers? * You gonna get a bath? * You just ruined my camera! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly) * I just wanted to get even! * With this fucking paintball gun because my fucking brother decided to go on YouTube and post a video of him smashing my fucking play button. * Yeah, keep coming. Keep on coming. * DON'T FUCK WITH MY SHIT AGAIN!! * WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! * IS THAT MY FUCKING PS4?! * Don't you fucking do it. * ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! * GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!! ** Dont you ever FUCK touch my shit again! YOU PIECE OF SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!! Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers